Quiero estar contigo
by xChiexchanx
Summary: como tenia que terminar el anime segun mi version. Dedicado a todos los que no le gustò el final. Espero que os guste! 2-shot, YoiteMiharu


_Manos que se tocan, miradas que se encuentran, sentimientos de amor y miedo que se comparten..._

_Después de todo, eso es lo que somos, verdad Yoite?_

_Dos caras de una misma moneda ..._

_Una ecuación matemática sin solución ..._

_Dos almas atormentads que encuentran la paz sólo cuando están cerca..._

_Quieres desaparecer de este mundo caótico pero...no lo permitirè ..._

_Te salvarè porque te necesito aquí, a mi lado._

**-.-.-.-**

Lo miras como si lo vieras por primera vez.

No puedes entender este aspecto inesperado de la situación.

Has llegado a la pequeña iglesia, convencido de que Yoite te pediria de cumplir con su deseo, que quisiera cancelar su existencia, pero ...

Las palabras de Yoite resuenan en tu cabeza como si estuviera vacía, como si no hubiera nada más a llenarla.

-Quiero vivir asì el tiempo que me queda ... contigo ... -

No escondes la alegría que te dan esas palabras, sonriendo dulcemente al practicante de Kira que está delante de ti.

Estabas seguro de no tener más tiempo, estuvas seguro que no habrías tenido más remedio que hacerlo desaparecer porque todavía no has encontrado la manera de salvarlo, pero ...Yoite quiere pasar a tu lado el tiempo que le queda por vivir, un tiempo suficientemente largo para encontrar una solución.

Te gustaria decirle en que estas pensando y lo que quieres hacer, pero temes que no esté de acuerdo y intente pararte, y no puedes correr el riesgo: eres un egoísta y como tal no quieres dejarlo. No permitiras que muera sin intentarlo todo, porque sabes que moririas con él, y anhelas un poco de felicidad después de la vida desordenada que has vivido hasta ahora ... y tu felicidad está ligada irrimedibilmente a él.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- dices acercándose a Yoite sin ninguna razón: sólo quieres estar cerca de el, sentir su calor, su presencia ...

-Yoite ... Venga, vamos a casa. -

Lo tomas de la mano y lo guìas fuera de la iglesia, bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

Todavía tienes tiempo, y no lo desperdiciaras por ninguna razòn.

**-.-.-.-**

Dos meses han pasado desde ese día, y ahora ya sabes qué hacer, Miharu.

En este período has podido gozar de la sonrisa de Yoite, escuchar su risa y disfrutar de su compañía, y ahora más que nunca te das cuenta de que no puedes perderlo, no ahora que sabes que lo amas con todo tu ser asì come el te ama a ti.

No sabes cuánto tiempo le queda al chico antes de que su vida se acabe, pero ya estas listo para actuar, sin titubeos ni dudas: esta vez sabes lo que quieres y no dejaras que el destino despiadado os separe.

Pero, inevitablemente, algunas dudas te las pones: lo que haràs va a cambiar muchas cosas, no sólo el destino de Yoite. Volveràs atràs, vas a cambiar el pasado de todos aquellos que lo han conocido, pero sabes que no te arrepentirás de eso porque es lo quieres. Por una vez, el Shinrabansho otorgará tu mayor deseo.

**Egoísta.**

Sabes que lo eres, lo sabes perfectamente sin necesitar que tu conciencia te lo recuerde constantemente: cambiaràs el pasado para poter quedarte con el chico al que amas, ¿que puede ser mas egoísta?

Eres un egoísta, y el egoísmo te harà actuar.

-¿Yoite, quieres algo de beber?- Preguntas sonriendo alegre.

-Una limonada, por favor. -

Sonries y vas a prepararla siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en la receta que te dio Yukimi la última vez que os encontrasteis, esperando que salga buena y que a Yoite le guste. Despues tomas una bandeja y pones encima los vasos y la jarra con la bebida amarilla, volviendo rápidamente al joven.

-Aquì est...-

Las palabras mueren en tu garganta cuando te das cuenta de lo que està pasando: con horror miras Yoite que desaparece ante tus ojos.

Dejas caer al suelo lo que tienes en mano sin preocuparte y, aterrorizado, te lanzas contra él agarrando su chaqueta clara mientras las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por tus mejillas.

**¡Nonononononononono! ¡Todavía no!**

-¡Yoite! -

Gritas con todo el aliento que tienes mientras el miedo te envuelve como una ola violenta, nublando tus sentidos.

-¡Yoite no me dejes!-

El joven desaparece entre tus brazos mientras los signos del arte secreta van apareciendo en tu cuerpo, y tu no puedes pensar en nada mas que no sea Yoite y el terror de perderlo.

**Yoite quedate conmigo...**

**-.-.-.-**

Un niño con grandes ojos verdes està caminando por la calle, solo a pesar de su edad, cubierto con un abrigo negro porque hace mucho frío. Sus pequeñas botas dejan pequeñas huellas en la nieve.

Una sonrisa nace en sus labios, feliz e inocente, cuando ve a su madre pocos metros mas allà, y enseguida empieza a correr hacia ella.

-Mamá! -

La mujer se vuelve hacia él, sonriendo y inclinandose para tomarlo en sus brazos cuando està bastante cerca.

-¡Miharu! ¡Por fin llegaste! -

-La casa de Kon está lejos.- dice el niño evidentemente satisfecho: ha cubierto los veinte metros entre la casa de su amigo y su mamà por sí mismo.

-Bien hecho cariño.- La madre sonrie feliz, mirandolo con amor y dulzura.

Miharu comienza a luchar en sus brazos queriendo volver a hundirse en la nieve.

-¡Vamos mamà o la tienda cierra!- y comienza a tirar de la manga de la chaqueta, ansioso por comprar el nuevo juguete que querían tanto.

-Si si, vamos. -

Caminan por las calles desiertas a pesar de que sólo son las seis de la tarde mientras el niño cuenta a sua mamà lo que ha hecho a casa de Kon.

De repente Miharu se separa de su madre y corre mas adelante.

-Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! -

La mujer corre a su lado alarmada por el tono del niño. Cuando està bastante cerca ve un niño, tal vez un poco mayor que su hijo, tumbado en el suelo. A pesar del frio de la tarde el chico vieste solo un ligero pijama blanco, y no se mueve.

-Mamá, ¿está enfermo?- pregunta Miharu arrodillandose y mirando con curiosidad el extraño.

Asahi no responde, aturdida y preocupada. Despues se dirige a su hijo, hablando tratando de ocultar el pánico que siente por no asustarlo.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo al hospital?- no podía dejar a ese niño ahí en el medio de la carretera con ese frío, su conciencia se lo impedía.

-¿Viene con nosotrso?- Miharu pregunta inocentemente, mirandola con ojos brillantes y esperanzadores: ese podría convertirse en un amiguito nuevo!

Con un poco de esfuerzo Asahi lo levanta en sus brazos, apretándole fuerte contra su pecho para transmitirle algo de su calor puesto que està helado.

Madre y hijo hacen algunos pasos adelante, y en ese preciso momento un coche de lujo negro pasa cerca de ellos, a bordo el Sr. Hattori y su ayudante.

_Los dos pasajeros nunca vieron a ese chico que habria podido convertirse en una pieza importante en su plan…_


End file.
